Sid
Sid *'Number': 40590, previously 590 and 510 *'Class': LMS Class 2P (Rebuilt) *'Designer': Henry Fowler *'Build date': 1928 (Rebuilt 1962) *'Configuration': 4-4-0 Sid is a passenger engine from the Somerset and Dorset Railway. Bio Sid was built in 1928 at Derby Works for use on the Somerset and Dorset Railway. While based at Templecombe, he befriended a small Fowler 4F named Ed and they soon began sitting around in the shed not doing anything. They started working again in the 1930's and performed well, usually acting as pilots. In 1962, Sid was sent to Derby to be rebuilt with outside cyinders and a third inside cylinder, to make him more powerful for his purpose of pilot engine. This experimental rebuild was successful, making Sid a unique member of his class (that is, a rebuilt, simple expansion 3 cylindered Class 2P). In 1964, Ed, Sid, and two other engines, Mac and Liz, fled the railway as they were all scheduled for withdrawal (despite Sid's recent rebuild). They travelled far and wide over the British Isles, trying to find somewhere to live, Unfortunately, the four friends didn't have much success, and eventually, in 1968, Mac made the decision to hide in Scotland, wanting to be in his home country. Liz left Ed and Sid shortly after, leaving the plucky duo to continue south on their own to the last place they could think of where they would be safe: The Dark Railway. The pair reached Merecombe Industrial Estate where they were hidden with the help of Abomination. They remained here for a period of time giving unseen assistance with arranging trains until being spotted by Hannah, who mistook them for ghosts. Abomination revealed the pair to Hannah and Dave, who promised not to reveal their location to Mr. Dark. Persona Sid has some mannerisms that can be considered irritating, but he does still get on with others and can be relied upon if necessary. Heis loyal to his friends, and to those who are nice to him, but can become deranged and out of character when exposed to drugs, which he eventually stopped using when he realised what effect this was having on his friends. Livery Sid is currently painted in British Railways black with Late crest. He previously wore Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway prussian blue livery and LMS black. Basis Sid is based on a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Class 2P 4-4-0 engine. In 1962, he was rebuilt to more closely represent an LMS Compound, with outside cylinders and an inside cylinder. However, he retains simple expansion, rather than compounding. Appearances Ed the Engine Episodes: *Series 1 - Dating, Girls, Submarine, Americans, Santa Claus, Love, Ecstacy, Noise, Thief, Pets, Sacked, Murderer, Birthday, Intercourse, Drinking, and God The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 5 - Haunted Hannah Specials: *200 Subscribers *Zombies! Trivia *In Ed the Engine, Sid has the number 510, but in The Dark Railway Series, his number is changed to 590 and later 40590. * The reason for Sids "rebuild" was to take advantage of a new model released by Digital Traction of the similar 3 Cylinder "LMS Compound", which has better physics and sounds. This incarnation of Sid will make an appearance in "The Dark Railway Series" in future. Category:Steam locomotives Category:4-4-0 Category:Dark Railway locomotives